Cherish These Moments
by Wonderland Willow
Summary: Callie thinks about breaking up with Brandon, but will a certain lecture on love and family change her mind?
1. Love and Family

**'Ello loves. I've decided to write my first full length brallie story! So grab some popcorn, sit back, and have anxiety over brallie!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters from the show.**

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Summary: Set during Padre, slightly AU. Callie has some thoughts about her secret relationship with Brandon and debates on whether or not to end it, but will she after having a deep conversation about love and family?**

* * *

 **Callie's Pov:**

I sighed, looking out the car window as trees and houses flew by in a blur. I stuck my hand out, letting the cool morning air chill my fingertips as I mentally prepared myself for the day. Stef's father's funeral; I hadn't been to one since my mom died, and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I was more nervous about Jude though, and how he'd react. He hadn't done to well at our mother's funeral, and just being in that mindset again was going to be stressful.

"We're here." Michelle said. I looked across the street, seeing the family standing outside of the church. I took a deep breath before unbuckling and climbing out of the car.

"I'll come by your house to pick you up in the morning, say around ten?" I nodded in agreement before walking across the street.

"Hey honey, we're glad you could make it." Lena said softly before pulling me into a hug. I gave a quick sad smile and glanced around. I noticed Brandon watching me from behind Lena and I immediately felt relieved. I gave him a quick smile, trying not to be so obvious.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry Stef." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you sweets. Now since everyone's here I guess we can go in." Everyone made their way into the church, but not before wrapping an arm around Jude.

"You ok buddy?" He nodded wordlessly and I knew I couldn't cry, I had to be strong for the both of us.

 **xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After the service we made our way back to the house. I stepped inside and as everyone went on to do their normal thing, helping set up food and all that, I felt relatively out of place. Just seeing them function normally, it was like looking from the outside in. Like I was just a stranger observing a family who wasn't mine.

"Hey Callie, would you mind helping set up?" Stef asked quietly. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to her slightly worried face, silently asking if I was alright.

"Yeah, no problem." I gave her a quick smile before she nodded and walked off. I walked to the stairs, but stopped in my tracks, noticing a new picture frame. It was all of us at Stef and Lena's wedding.

"It's a great picture, isn't it?" I looked up, suddenly noticing Brandon on the stairs right next to me. I smiled softly.

"Yeah, it was….beautiful."

"I for one, will never forget that day."

"Well duh….I mean, it's the day your Moms got married." He nodded slowly.

"Yeah….it's also the first time we kissed." I could feel my face starting to warm up as a smile spread across it. I grabbed his hand, running my thumb across the top of it as I looked into his eyes. This past month since I've been in GU, he's the only one who's made it bearable. But having our relationship under wraps had really been putting stress on me, and I just didn't know if I could do it anymore.

"I should go help set up." I said quickly as I let his hand go and kept myself busy.

 **Brandon's Pov:**

I watched as a small smile spread across her face. My heart fluttered, she was so beautiful. Having her hand wrapped in mine, it just felt so right. An idea popped into my head and just as I was about to speak,

"I should go help set up." She quickly decided. My eyebrows furrowed, she was acting a bit weird, but, it was a funeral after all. It was ok, I could always tell her later.

 **Callie's Pov:**

As I sat laughed with Mariana, who now had deviled egg filling on her cheek, I realized how much I missed her, missed the whole family really. Maybe what Brandon and I share….isn't enough. Maybe I need this family more.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Brandon appeared.

"Uh, yeah." I stood up and he put his hand on the small of my back, leading me to his room.

"So, what's up?"

"I think we should tell Moms about us."

* * *

 **Left it a little bit of a cliffhanger for ya! Don't worry, a new update is to come soon. Let me know what you think in a review, thanks for reading!**


	2. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters from the show.**

 _Previously: "Hey, can I talk to you?" Brandon appeared._

 _"Uh, yeah." I stood up and he put his hand on the small of my back, leading me to his room._

 _"So, what's up?"_

 _"I think we should tell Moms about us."_

* * *

 **Brandon's Pov:**

" _What_? No, why?" Callie quickly objected. The smiled faded from my face as I coughed awkwardly.

"Uh well….I mean, you're getting emancipated, you're going to be living on your own in your own apartment. I mean, why not?" I tried not to sound too hurt, but I'm sure my face was speaking more volume. She sighed.

"I just don't think this is the right time. I mean, it's your grandpa's funeral." She explained. Although a sense of relief filled me, a bit of doubt still lingered in the air.

"Uh, well….maybe tomorrow then." I suggested. Lena then interrupted, muttering something about playing some music or something, but I kept my gaze on Callie.

"Go." She moved her head in the direction of the door. I wanted to say more, but with Lena right in the doorway, I wasn't chancing it. I nodded and headed off.

 **Callie's Pov:**

I bit my lip, watching him leave. I felt bad for being so upfront about my displeasure in his idea of telling Moms about us, but I just wasn't ready. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed as though I'd never be.

 **xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I felt so ashamed, I didn't want to show my face back in the house after I had had that meltdown, and even after Stef had come out to talk to me, I still felt uneasy. Realizing that I was the unstable one when my mom died and not Jude, really had me thinking about everything.

I reached up to my neck again, feeling it bare, and for some reason I felt empty. I knew what Stef said about the necklace not being the only thing left of my mother was true, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Hey doll, why don't you come back inside?" I looked up to see Sharon, Stef's mother, slowly walk up and sit down next to me. Tears still lingered in my eyes and I suppressed the urge to sob.

"I-I don't think I can, right now."

"Why not?" I shook my head, looking down.

"They're going to be so mad. I freaked out on them." I coughed out a sob.

"Ohhh come here." She pulled me into her arms.

"Just because you're having a bad day, doesn't mean they don't love you anymore. We all love you sweetie, and we understand now how much that necklace meant to you."

"B-but I completely went off on Lena, and broke down in front of, everybody."

"That doesn't matter. We won't look at you any differently. Look hon-" I could feel a speech coming on so I wiped my eyes and looked at her.

"-Family is family, no matter what. Through the good, and the bad, family is there for each other. Don't think that just because we're not blood, that we're not really your family, because we are. You don't need anything to prove family, love is enough, and trust me, we all love you very much." I smiled nodding lightly. But then she said something I'll never forget.

"It's not often that you find people who are so accepting, and who love you for everything that you are, the good and the bad. So when you do find those people, you don't let them go, ever." Her words sunk in and I bit my lip. She may have been talking about Stef and Lena, but all my mind was thinking of was a certain brown hair, green-eyed boy.

"Uh hey." Speak of the man himself. Brandon appeared, looking pretty concerned.

"I'll let you two talk." Sharon winked. My mouth dropped open and I raised my right eyebrow. She didn't know anything between Brandon and I, did she?

"Hey." I replied softly as he sat next to me. He put his hand and my back and began rubbing, knowing how much it calmed me.

"You ok?" I looked into his sea green orbs, getting lost in so much love they held in that moment.

"I am now." I whispered. I leaned my forehead against his and took in his scent. He began to move and I pulled back. He fished his hand in his pocket before pulling out a gold chain.

"My necklace!" I breathed, grinning from ear to ear. I turned and held my hair so he could put it back on my neck.

"You're my hero." I cooed, turning back to him. I got lost in those eyes again, and finally made a decision to put my all out there, for him.

"I love you Brandon." I whispered. I had never seen his smile so bright.

"I love you too." He put a strand of hair behind my ear before resting his hand on my neck. We slowly leaned into each other until our lips touched, as delicate as a rose petal. I deepened the kiss as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. A quiet moan slipped out of my mouth and he took the opportunity the slip his tongue in. Our tongues danced and battled, swirling around together until I couldn't take it anymore and pulled away for air. We both breathed heavily, heads rested against each other's.

"I wish we could do this all the time." He confessed.

"Me too." I breathed. We stayed, resting against each other for a few minutes before I sighed.

"We should probably head back in." He stood up and reached his hand out to mine. I smiled and latched on, lacing our fingers as we walked back into the house.

 **Brandon's Pov:**

We dropped our fingers from one another as we stepped back into the house.

"Ah, there you two are. How about you come play a little something for us." My grandma, Sharon, asked.

"Sure thing Grandma." I took a seat on the piano bunch and looked around.

"Any requests?" Everyone shrugged, suggesting I play whatever I feel like. I started playing random notes, and without even thinking about it, I realized I was playing Outlaws. I quickly glanced to Callie, worried that she might be upset that I was unintentionally sharing our song with everyone. Instead she wore an expression of pure adoration, she loved it. I gave a quick smile before facing the piano again, finishing the song.

"Wow B, that was beautiful, is that your own?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"You should add some lyrics, it sounds perfect." I chuckled, looking to Callie. She bit her lip, smiling. She didn't know, but every time she did that it drove me crazy. I coughed and stood up, the last thing I needed was to get turned on in front of my entire family.

 **xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Well I better head out, it's getting pretty late." Grandma announced as she passed out hugs. She got to Callie and hugged her.

"Remember what I said." She told her pointedly. She nodded and I raised an eyebrow, I'd have to ask about that later.

 **Callie's Pov:**

"Goodnight loves, we'll be sure to be up early tomorrow to spend some time with you before you have to go." Stef stated.

"Ok, yeah. She'll be here at like ten." She nodded and made her way upstairs with Lena.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to bed too, it's been a long day. You coming Callie?" Mariana asked.

"Uh….in a little bit, I'm not really tired yet." She shrugged going up too.

"Brandon, can we talk?"

"Sure." He looked skeptical. We went into his room and I slowly shut the door. We just stared at each other for a while, completely silent.

"So uh, look Brandon-"

"No….I know. You want to break up."

"Wait, what?"

"….Isn't that why you came up here?"

"No! No, I just….I _was_ thinking about it earlier, breaking up." I admitted. His face fell and he looked down.

"But….Sharon talked to me today."

"Oh, I was wondering what she meant earlier." I nodded.

"What she meant was that, she talked to me earlier. About love, and family and I realize…..I don't think I can get adopted." He sighed, and I knew what was coming. He was going to try and convince me otherwise.

"Callie-"

"No. Look Brandon. Today, when I had that meltdown in front of everyone, they still treated me the same, they didn't think I was crazy or anything like that. They're my family, you guys are my family. But you and I, will _never_ be brother and sister, not when I feel the way I feel about you." I walked closer to him.

"I love you Brandon, so much. I know you're all my family, I don't need a piece of paper to prove that." I whispered.

"I love you too." He brought his lips down, capturing mine in a passionate kiss. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I scrapped my fingers along the base of his neck and he ran his hands up my sides, sending a shiver down my spine. I moaned and he separated from my lips, moving his down to my neck.

"Brandon." I moaned, starting to pull on his hair. I grabbed the hem of his shirt, bringing it over his head and tossing it somewhere behind me. My gaze landed on his tone stomach and I bit my lip in response.

"Callie, don't do that." He groaned. I looked up at him, confused.

"What?"

"Don't…..bite your lip." He muttered. I grinned wide and chuckled. My voice dropped low and seductive as I asked,

"Why, does it turn you on?" He glared at me slightly and I raised an eyebrow, biting down on my lower lip again. He growled and put both his hands on my face, smashing his lips to mine. I gasped into the kiss, and he took the opportunity, sliding his tongue in. I grabbed my own shirt peeling it off. He quickly unclasped my bra and panted as it slid to the floor.

"Wait, we should stop."

"Why?" I suddenly felt self-conscious and covered myself up. He caught onto this and started shaking his head.

"No, no, it's not that." I looked down still, slightly ashamed. I felt his finger on my chin, making look him in his gorgeous eyes.

"It's not that, trust me Callie, you are…." He trailed off, glancing down to take a peek at my naked chest.

"…so _unbelievably_ gorgeous." I blushed and restrained from biting my lip.

"Then what is it?"

"I just….are you sure about this? If we go any further I'm not going to be able to stop myself, and I know this is extremely important and sensitive for you." He explained. My heart swelled with love and adoration, so much I could almost cry. I hadn't even thought of it, of _Liam_. Brandon made me forget all that, and just focus on the here and now.

"You…. _always_ think of everyone before yourself. You're patient, and kind, and loving. I don't deserve someone like you, but I'm so grateful that I do have you. I _trust_ you more than I've ever trusted anyone, which is why I know I can trust you enough….to be my first, my _real_ first." I rubbed my thumb on his cheek and he smiled softly.

"You are incredible Callie, there's no one like you. I love you, and I'll love you _forever_." I brought his lips to mine, this time more gentle. He brought his hands to my thighs, lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He laid me gently on the bed, climbing over top of me.

We shredded the rest of our clothes and he looked me in the eyes.

"It'll only hurt for a little bit, I promise." I nodded, bring my hand up to stroke his face.

"I trust you." He brought his lips to mine and I let myself relax, knowing I was in the hands of the only person I'd ever give my everything to, _heart, soul, and body._


	3. The Morning After

**Hello fellow humans and unicorns, sorry I haven't updated. Our internet got cut off amd I hate typing on my phone, its one of the most frustrating things ever, but I did it just for you, so I hope you enjoy:)**

 _Previously: "I trust you." He brought his lips to mine and I let myself relax, knowing I was in the hands of the only person I'd ever give my everything to, heart, soul, and body._

* * *

 **Brandon's Pov:**

I blinked quickly, the sun obstructing my view. Once my eyes adjusted I looked around, taking in my room. I heard a quiet sigh and glanced down. Memories of last night flooded my mind as I gazed at the beautiful sight below me. Callie had her head rested on my chest, her arms wrapped around my bare torso. A smile spread across my face. A feeling of absolute peace filled me. I softly stroked her hair and I watched her eyes flutter and slowly open. She glanced around before lifting her head up and looking into my eyes.

"Good morning gorgeous." I murmured. Her lips turned up into a full before replying,

"Morning." I brought my lips down to her, capturing them softly. She moaned and wrapped one arm around my neck. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers before I spoke.

"Last night was…. _incredible_. You, were…." A deep red filled her cheeks and she looked down, avoiding my eyes. I placed my finger under her chin, bringing it back up.

"Callie, that was the best sex I've ever had, and I'm not just saying that to make you feel special or something. I mean, you are special, but…..with anyone else, it was just about sex. It wasn't really anything deeper than physical. With you, it was physical, but so much _more_. It was mental, emotional. I felt like we were really connected in every way possible. I've never felt this impassioned with anyone else, and I know why. It's because, I love you, truly, deeply. I'm _madly_ in love with you Callie, and only you." I could see her eyes growing glassy and she smiled softly. Her voice held so emotion as she spoke.

"I never, in a _million years_ , thought there'd be anyone like you. I thought no one would want me, let alone love me, like you do. You are, everything to me and I-I…." I brought my hand to her face, gently wiping the tears away.

"Brandon I love you. I know there will never be anyone else for me, just you. It's really _hard_ for me to say this, because everything in my life has been completely destroyed. Everyone ounce of happiness I have gets taken away, either by someone else or myself. But this time…..I'm not going to let that happen. I want you; I want to be with you. So…I'm going to tell Stef and Lena that that I'm going to do the independent living program at GU, and that I'm not going to get adopted." I sighed deeply. Even if this is what she really wanted, I knew it would be hard for her. Adoption has been her dream since her mom died, and she's letting it go for me.

"Are you sure about this Callie? Being adopted has been what you've wanted basically you whole life."

"Yeah well, some things change, dreams change. I want to be with you, I'm sure." I smiled wide bring my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She deepened this kiss as she sat up, swinging her leg over me to straddle me.

"Callie, they might be up by now."

"Then we'll just have to be quiet." She mumbled against my lips and ground her hips against mine. How could I ever resist her?

 **Callie's Pov:**

"That was…." I tried to speak while catching my breath.

"Wow." Was all Brandon could get out. I looked over at him.

"I should probably go before someone notices I've been in here all night." We agreed to keep us a secret until I got back from GU. Then we'd tell Stef and Lena and I would get emancipated.

"Ok, when do you think I'll see you again?" He asked as I got out of the bed and pulled my panties up my legs.

"Honestly, I don't know. But it'll probably be soon, don't worry." I pulled on the rest of my clothes and walked over to his side of the bed. I leaned down and captured his lips. I wanted it to last for as long as possible, seeing as it would be our last kiss for a while. Eventually we pulled apart for air.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." I smiled briefly before slowly creeping out of his room. I silently closed the door and looked around the hallway. Not noticing anyone I went down stairs and took a breath of relief when I noticed everyone was still asleep. I lay down on the couch, closing my eyes and finally taking in all that had happened.

* * *

Around 9:30 everyone had got up and started their day.

We were all sitting around the table when Mariana spoke.

"So, where were you last night Callie? You never came in our room and you weren't in there this morning." I glanced at Brandon, already seeing his eyes on me.

"Uh…"

"She fell asleep on the couch last night so I just left her there." Brandon quickly covered. Mariana nodded, seeming to believe it.

"So uh, Michelle will be here in about half an hour, so I should probably go get ready." I got up before any more questions could be asked.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"I don't want you to go, I miss seeing you every day." Mariana pouted. When I first got here I thought she was just some spoiled stuck up girl, but sharing a room with her and living here, we really bonded and I did feel that she was like a sister to me. I was going to miss it when I got emancipated.

"I miss it too. But I'll be back sooner than you think." I pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, and then you can get adopted and no one can ever take you away, we'll be real sisters!" I forced a smile, avoiding looking her in the eyes.

 **Brandon's Pov:**

We heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jesus said, although we already knew who it was.

"Good morning." Michelle greeted entering in house.

"Morning Michelle, care for a cup of coffee?" Lena offered and she politely declined.

"No thank you, we actually have to get back to Girls United so…" She trailed off. Just then Callie and Mariana walked down the stairs, an overnight back in Callie's hand.

"I'm ready." She sighed. She gave everyone hugs.

"I'll be back soon Jude, ok?" Jude nodded.

"I can't wait Callie, then you can get adopted and we can both be a part of a real family!" I watched her hesitate before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, right." She agreed before pulling me into a hug.

"I'll see you soon, I love you." I whispered into her hair.

"Love you too Brandon." She replied quickly and pulled back.

"Well, hopefully we'll see you all again soon." Michelle said.

"Of course, we'll be back for the next family day, or maybe sooner." Mom answered. Callie gave us all one last goodbye before walking out of the door, my heart loyally following.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought of the chapter, and I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Realization

**Hey people, guess what, my internet _still_ isn't turned on. I have been trying to write this out for days, and I could barely stand it. So sorry for any spelling mistakes. Hopefully by this time next week our internet will be back. But for now, try to enjoy.**

 ** _Previously_ : _"Of course, we'll be back for the next family day, or maybe sooner." Mom answered. Callie gave us all one last goodbye before walking out of the door, my heart loyally following._**

* * *

 **Callie's Pov:**

Tears gathered in my eyes as I heaved over the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was-" Cole quickly stopped what he was saying after he unknowingly walked in on me.

"Callie, are you ok, what's going on?" He asked, genuienely concerned. Ever since he came back from the hospital after he almost overdosed, we've actually became friends.

"I-I'm fine. I just think I'm getting the flu." I answered. I stood up and,

after brushing my teeth, headed down stairs to let Rita know.

"Hey Rita, I think I'm getting the flu, I just threw up in the bathroom." I coughed out. She gave me a worried look and put her hand on my forehead.

"You do feel a little warm. I'll take your temperature. Why don't you go rest for today, sound good?" I relectantlty agreed and slowly climbed the steps. I hated doing nothing while the rest of the girls had chores, it made me feel as if I got some weird form of special treatment, and that's the last thing I needed in this place.

I climbed into bed, snuggling into the warm sheets. My mind flashed back to a couple weeks ago when Brandon and I had sex. It was such a huge milestone for me. Ever since...Liam, I never trusted anyone to be that intimate with me. But Brandon always seemed to be the exception for a lot of my personal rules. At first I had been scared, but not of Brandon. I had just been scared that I would have flashbacks of Liam. It came as a surprise to me that I didn't even think of him once. It was all so natural, I knew I could trust him 100 percent and it made me feel so incredible. Emotionally, it was freeing and intimate and full of love. Physically, it was _hot, sweaty,_ the feel of him _inside me.._..I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt a warm sensation begin to fill my lower stomach and creep lower. I bit my lip, how was I getting turned on just thinking about him?! His muscled back, toned stomach, fingers that glided gracefully across my skin, Callie get a hold of yourself!

"Callie?" Rita called out. I looked up to her, raising my eyebrows.

"I asked if you're feeling any better. You seemed in a daze for a second there. Here, let me take your temperature." She stuck a thermometer in my mouth and pulled it out after it beeped.

"Eh, it's a smidge bit high, but nothing to really worry about."

"I don't know what's going on Rita, I'll be fine though. I'm sure it'll be gone by tomorrow." I insisted. She gave me a half smile and sat at the end of my bed.

"You know, you are proably one of the most, if not the most, persistent and resilient person I've ever met." I opened my mouth but no words formed.

"I mean, I'm proud of you Callie. When you first came here you were closed off and difiant, determined to basically disregard eveything I said." I thought back to those few months ago. I thought the entire thing was bull shit and all I wanted was to get out. I remember how I gave Rita all that attitude when she spoke to me about running out to see Brandon; not to mention all the sneaking around we did that she still has no idea about.

"But then, you turned around completely. You do your chores, you follow the rules, you participate in group; and I know it's all because you want out of here. Not to be out of the group home though; you want to have a family. You're working to get what you've always wanted and that's very admirable." I was going to tell her my plan, tell her I wanted to be in independent living. However, after hearing her words, my mind began sinning, swirling with a bunch of thoughts. What if she was right? This _is_ what I've wanted my entire life, a family, a family for both Jude and myself. This is why I was still in Girl's United. I could feel my throat begin to close so before I could get too choked up I decided to speak.

"Thank you Rita, for everything. I know I wasn't the best to you when I first got here, but you just kept encouraging me and...believed in me. That's something I will always be grateful for." She nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"I really hope you get everything you want and need Callie. I really hope you can get adopted and officially be a part of your lovely family." I forced a smile and noded.

"Well, I'm going to check on the others, let you rest up." She softly closed the door behind her and I laid my head on my pillows, tugging the warm quilt up to my chin. I sighed deeply, willing myself not to let the tears to boil over. That was hardly possible and soon I felt them trip down, warm streaks sliding to the crook of my nose. I shut my eyes tightly and burried my face before letting out a sob. Realitly was finally beggining to slap me in the face. Brandon and I had sex. I let go of every chance I could've had at being a part of this family. _What have I done?_

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. So what do you think will happen next? Let me know in a review, thanks for reading:)**


	5. Sickness?

**So, I'm back from the long hiatus, yay! And as you all know, Brallie is about to be revealed to all and I just can't deal. Like ITS FINALLY HAPPENING! So how do you think the entire family will react? Let me know in a review.**

 _ **Previously: Realitly was finally beggining to slap me in the face. Brandon and I had sex. I let go of every chance I could've had at being a part of this family. What have I done?**_

* * *

 **Callie's Pov:**

I slumped against the toilet, having just threw up for the third time that morning. I sighed as I swallowed, having a nasty lingering stench overwhelm my senses. I climbed from the floor and brushed my teeth.

"Hey Callie, everything already." Rita asked after she knocked on the door.

"I-I don't know." I admitted. She walked in and her nose immediately scrunched up. She shook her head.

"Look Callie, I really think we need to get you to a doctor." I shook my head in objection, but stopped quickly as I felt myself becoming dizzy. I wobbled and Rita quickly walked to me.

"Callie?"

"I'm fine Rita, probably just a little dehydrated." She cocked her head, raising an eyebrow. I groaned.

"Fine, fine. I'll go." She nodded and quickly walked off to call the doctor. A few minutes later she walked back in.

"We have an appointment in three hours. Just be ready by then." I nodded and went to follow her out of the bathroom, until the familiar feeling of an upset stomach took over and I ran back in, slamming the door behind me.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Callie Jacob." I heard the nurse call my name. I looked to Rita as she got up, and I followed. Once I was measured and weighed we sat in the room until the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon Callie, I'm Dr. Green." I brunette women smiled, holding out her hand. I gave the best smile I could and quickly shook her hand.

"So, I hear you're throwing up, maybe a bit dehydrated."

"Yeah I, really don't know what's going on."

"And, how long has this been going on?"

"Uh, about five, six weeks."

"Wow, well. We should definitely find out what's wrong. So, we're going to take a sample of your pee, your blood. Just to see if anything serious comes up." I nodded, a bit nervous, but understanding.

Rita and I sat for a while, waiting for the results.

"So, what do you think is wrong with me?" I asked, getting more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by.

"I don't know Callie. But whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"But I've been sick for a while, what if I'm not?"

"You are." She reassured me. I sighed, hoping she was right.

"Callie, the results came back." Dr. Green walked in about 20 minutes later. I could feel my hands becoming hot.

"...So, what's going on with her?" Rita asked. Dr. Green gave a small smile and I furrowed my eyebrows in curiosity.

 **Brandon's Pov:**

I was sitting in the living room watching tv with my moms when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." My mom said before climbing off the love seat and jogging to the phone.

"Stef here, who is-, oh, hi Rita." My curiosity peaked and I watched my mom on the phone.

"Oh, ok, we'll be right over." She hug up the phone and grabbed her coat.

"Uh, we need to head to the hospital. Rita's there with Callie." Lena quickly jumped from the couch and I followed.

"Wait, what? What's wrong with her?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know, she just said we need to be there now."

"Ok, Brandon. If Mariana and Jesus come back from Lexi's just tell them where we are-"

"Wait, I can't go?" Both my moms stopped.

"No." My mom stated simply.

"Mom please. I have to know what's going on with Callie." Lena looked to my mom and raised her eyebrow.

"I don't think it would be too much trouble Stef." After a moment my mom sighed.

"Fine, get your coat, call your brother and sister on the way there." I quickly agreed and we made our way to the hospital.

 **Callie's Pov:**

I took a deep breath as I watched as Stef, Lena, and Brandon entered the room with Rita and I.

"Callie, my sweet. What's going on?" Stef asked as she pulled me into her arms. I tried to fight it, but I ended up balling into her shirt.

"Callie, sweetie calm down. It's ok, just...tell us what's going on."She spoke softly. I choked and looked to Rita. She nodded and I looked back into their worried eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." I trailed off.

"Sorry for what?" Lena asked.

"... _I'm pregnant...and it's Brandon's."_

* * *

 **So, did you guys figure it out before the end of the chapter? What do you think Stef and Lena's reactions will be? What about the rest of the family? Leave a review to let me know.**


End file.
